Psychopaths
by Hannahhhhhh
Summary: Several TT characters put in Camp Cardinal, better known as the children's wing at the California State Hospital. Why are they there? What are the voices telling Raven? Why's Jynx fat? Why does Terra look like a bag lady?
1. Chapter 1: The Newbie

THE ONLY THING I OWN IS A SEVERE OBSESSION OF BUTCH WALKER, try reading, I hope you'll like it! My first, on my own, fanfic! Sorry it's short!

A teen with green hair walked down a tiled hall way, with wary children watching his steps. Gar Logan, or better known as a "hooligan", was being taken to Camp Cardinal, which was code for the children wing at California State Hospital.

The boy ran his nimble fingers through his self-done hair, which matched the green spray paint on his pants. He flashed dirty teeth at his school mates, who watched with deer eyes.

"Get in," a gruff voice told him.

"Hmmm, doesn't look like my limo," he said being a smart-ass.

"I said: Get in!"

Gar sat down, and placed his headphones around his ears.

_You can't always get what you want, you can't always get what you want. Do do do doooo! But you get what you need! _

"That is so true, Stones, my brothers, you are true poets."

"That I agree with," the driver said. "At least you have a good taste in music, though they'll never stop touring until they die. Mick Jagger is on his way there."

(A/N: That's the ROLLING Stones for you "hip-hoppers" out there.)

Gar smiled, he could get any adult to like him, just with the click of his Iriver. He had everything from AC/DC to the Allman Brothers, to Weird Al Yankovic, he enjoyed specific songs, but knew some by name so he wouldn't sound like a poser.

"Up the stairs and to the right," the man said. "They are expecting you, and watching you."

Gar went up there in a heart beat, he had heard from his friend Dick that hot girls were always in institutes, even if they were messed up, he didn't care, he hadn't gotten a decent snog session for several months, he had already gone through the female population at Sacramento High, and several dropouts. No kids, that he knew of, hadn't heard of Garfield Logan, he had always been referred to as Gar, no one dared tried to have his same name, or make fun of it, he was a bad boy, and the joints, fags, and scars on his arms could prove that.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"_You can get up now," _a soft voice called.

Raven Roth sat up, her roommate still sleeping.

"Jenni"

"Oh what now?"

"Someone new is here."

"Ho-never mind," the girl said. "Is he cute?"

"Very, but you've got Stone," the purple haired girl giggled.

"How do you know about Vic?"

The girl held up a black book.

"You whore!"

"Get up girls, time for breakfast." An ugly nurse called through the intercom. "We have a newbie today."

"Oh you're right, he is cute!"

"Stop saying that, if you went with every guy you thought was cute, you'd have way more children then you do now."

"Oh shut up, I can't help it if the condemn broke!" Jenni Johnson said. Jenni wasn't ashamed to be pregnant, she just didn't like how people looked at her. She had been legally married when she had intercourse with Victor, but according to her mother, 16 wasn't an age to married at. She argued in other cultures girls were grandmothers at her age. But instead, of grandchildren, she got Camp Cardinal.

"I'd run after you if this wasn't in my way. Never get pregnant, it hurts! OWWW, shit the kid just kicked me!" Jenni started talking to the lump of fat that was soon to be a child. "You be glad I won't kick you!" She giggled.

_She'll make a great mother. _Raven thought, _or she'll be abusive like yours, maybe she'll actually kick the little baby! Stop it! I don't want to talk to you. Of course you can! My mother never abused me! NEVER! She was worried. You're best friend, hmmmph, she'll abuse the child! _

"C'mon girl!"

Raven and Jenni sat down, their breakfast on their trays. Jenni had a slightly different breakfast then Raven, it had mostly turkey on it. Jenni had always liked turkey, but craved it now. If she didn't get it watch out.

"There's the newbie!" Raven squealed, very giddy.

"Not that hot, but eh, I've got a colored man, mmmm in all the right places too."

"Oh, so little Seth or Tatiana has a black daddy?"

"MMMM! Dark as milk chocolate, I'll show you a picture of him. OH look he's coming over!"


	2. Chapter 2: Artsy Fartsy

Sorry it's taken a long(er) time, totally meltdown, in my mind, also at home! Thank you guys for the reviews! I feel so special now! Being different is my way of life, glad y'all think it's weird/strange/interesting. But I like Raven as OCD, OCC, and whatever, she's got MAJOR problems and Gar as the bad boy, I got tired of Jynx as a goodie goodie in my head. (it's a weird placed people, like a Butch Walker cake) Well onto the story! I'm also needing a couple suggestions, got any, submit them! Thanx!

-Emilie l'Etrange

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING 'CEPT A SEVERE OBBSESSION FOR BUTCH WALKER! (I HAD A CAKE WITH HIS PIC ON IT!)

Raven drummed her fingers against the cafeteria table,as the hottest guy she'd ever seen, pressed his fingers to her best friend's stomach.

"SHIT! It just fucking kicked me!" the green haired boy said, retracting his hand recoiling his hand in suprise.

"Yeahhhhhh, it kicked me this morning too, from the fucking inside."

"Oh, hello," his eyes bulging out at the short girl's chest. (A/N: Hey he's a guy!)

"Raven."

"..Raven," he said, sucking up some drool.

"Um all right. Well I've gotta go, see you around Jenni, you too Raven." The teen slung his bag over his shoulder, winking at Raven.

"So? I think he likes you." Jenni said after wincing in pain from another kick.

"No my dear friend, he likes my chest. All guys do that, but I don't flaunt (A/N: VOCAB WORD) it around like some do."

Jenni poked Raven, the second stab at her she'd taken this morning, and not just literally, they quickly emptied their trays and headed to arts and crafts. Today they were throwing pots. (A/N: That's making pots to you people who don't know what that is!) They claimed spots at the back of the room, the girls didn't need instruction. Jenni knew a ton of artsy fartsy stuff, what else could you do with a bun in the oven, water-ski?

"Um then you smooth your hands over the surface like this." Jenni explained.

"You _really_ know how to work with your hands!" Raven said.

"You _really_ need to get some better shots!" Jenni said ignoring her cheap comment. "What is it like in L.A.?"

"Which part, ritzy or dumpy? I've lived in both." Raven hated talking about her home. Her parents _were_ successful talent agents, but then they were sued and lost everything. Trevor and Angela turned to drinking and drugs. They had moved into a one room apartment, and Raven had begun to get scars and scabs on her arms, then bruises everywhere. Trevor committed a few infidelities, and Angela was too busy working off several cranks.

"Um, ritzy. Did you meet movie stars? How about Orlando Bloom?" Jenni said, still focusing on the vase she was making.

Raven smiled, she'd loved the Beverly Hills estate her parents could once afford, the horses she named, and the countless birds that shit on their house. " I did meet Butch Walker though, he was working on a song with Avril Lavinge, and my parents were trying to find a replacement guitarist for her. Avril was nice, and the guitarists she auditioned really hot guys."

Jenni laughed, Raven had gotten this sudden infatuation with the opposite sex, thought when they first met, Raven would listen to Jenni go on and on about Vic, and the other boyfriends of her, but Raven had decided that Jenni really did love Victor Stone, and Jenni was Mrs. Victor Stone.

"Do you think Gar is hot? I only thought him cute.

"Puh-lease! He is cute but he's really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really hot.

"There is a difference!"

"Whatever." Raven continued to paint an aqua colored vase, with a navy design across the top.

"Do you believe this place is helping us?"

"Honestly, not really, they haven't gotten me in a private therapy, and group is too distracting."

"True dat, foo." Jenni giggled.

Raven rolled her eyes, and shuffled over to the counter and placed her vase next to a jungle green one, the green had all the paint going into different directions.

She stared for several seconds, and went back to her seat.

"Uh, I'm fucking bored, oh god, look Terra is again flirting with the "counselor"!"

Terra Markov, a slut, a whore, an anorexic. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, she's a regular MK Olsen. She wears baggy clothes to make people think she's larger then she is, everyone knows she'll throw away her own food, or throw it up if she's forced to eat it. No one cared, she didn't like anyone, she'd try to get "counselors" to sleep with her. She found it fun, others were bemused. Her boyish figure did nothing for the long blonde hair she'd cover herself with. She may have a disease, but she was a bitch.

The blond tossed her gold locks behind her shoulder, and giggled at the "counselor's", obviously unfunny, joke. When the buffed boy turned away, Terra strolled into the back of the class, and turned to the two outcasts.

"Hey, did you like totally see me with that gnarly surfer counselor? He is like way into me."

Raven rolled her eyes, but Jenni went into Cali Girl mode to mock Terra.

"He's fine for a hot dogger, but I think he's like gag me with a spoon grody."

"Like zip the lips, he's hotter then a dog."

Jenni giggled at the choice of words that the blond had said. "Totally, but have you seen his locks. They need serious grease."

Raven laughed silently as her friend mocked Terra. _Looks like your friend has gotten a new best friend. NO she hasn't, Jenni is just mocking her! NO she isn't, your friend is becoming a prep, a floozy, a TERRA! STOP get out of my head, get get get get get get out out out out out out. _

Jenni sat down to Raven trying to hold in the laughter she'd racked up teasing a whore, excuse me, floozy, or hoochie, I like that word too!

Raven and Jenni got up, trying their hardest to sneak out of the hall while Terra was infatuated with another counselor. They headed to group, or an emotional baggage check if you will.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you liked it, and I'm enjoying the "yummy" Beast Boy doll Silent got my for my birf-dai! He tastes so good! LOL R&R, try to get a little rest too, lol. Until we meet again, I bid you ado. P.S. Keith, thank you for introducing the word "floozy" into my vocabulary, it's much nicer way to say whore! YAY!


End file.
